lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorbav
Gorbav is an original RPC created by egorsmirnov Gorbav is the official leader and President of the Gorilla Republic. Gorbav's backstory to coming to power can be found here: http://legomessage.boards.net/thread/1311/gorbav-chima-roleplay-prequel-story Gorbav's official (modified) bio: Gorbav's bio Gorbav Of The Gorilla Tribe Name: Gorbav Gender: Male position: Chief Species: Gorilla Affiliation Gorilla Tribe Appearance: white, with light blue eyes, and light blue skin Age: 90 Weapons: Steel Gorilla fists, and a healing chi-powered ray gun. Likes: Chilling, eating and healing others. Personality: Helpful. Very cool and collected. Backstory: Gorbav doesn't reveal much of his youth, except its known that he wasn't always a white gorilla he used to be black and then grey and then he became a white gorilla. Gorbav managed to maintain much strength and an old age by becoming a pioneer in his youth of incredible healing techniques which have allowed him to heal himself and others, with his many inventions. He sees that his people are often viewed unfavourly by others so he believes in keeping utmost neutrality. He came to power through a civil war 30 years before the start of the RP, first serving as governor, and later becoming president. Gorbav's Early Career Very little is known about Gorbav's early and teenage life, however it is known he wasn't always a white gorilla, he used to be grey, and before that he was a black gorilla. He studied medicine, and was aware of old traditional medicine. He married Gali Qing, when he was 35. He became an extremely famous doctor, who wrote several books, he also partnered with GEMEC industrilalist Gotta to produce many medical facilities in the Western Autonomous Banana Republic. He became Governor of the Western autonomous Banana Republic at age 52. And served 5 years, before getting re elected and serving another 3 years. Gorilla Civil War Gorbav along with 8 governors in the Western Regions declared independence from the Gorilla Kingdom. He was aided by famous revolutionary Che Gurrira. Gorbav also was able to attract the support of the people, most notable poor farmers, who were working on massive plantations for random dukes and corporate owners, in 30 BR he would declare the Gorilla Republic, however he mostly stayed behind in the west, doing the bureaucratic work and promoting the cause, whilst his wife Gali Qing started, a massive strike, Che Gurrira and Ghana would carry out most of the large war operations, and later in the war Franz Conrad, Rico and Gorvan would help destroy Catalan forces and join up important industry to the Catalan cause. Gorbav was aided a lot by partisans, and strikes in the Royalist territories. Attempt on his life As Gorbav stayed largely behind the front lines, and solved the problems of funding and keeping the farmers happy, he was rarely if ever in any danger, with one major excpetion, one day after meditating he met Goliath, who told him to be wary of those you trust. Gorbav later in the day was interrogating Sato with Che Gurrira, when Boris Gorki Godunov went in to the room to discuss events and funding, however Boris was really there to kidnap Sato as he was a triple agent, and Worgon a bounty hunter was hired to kill Gorbav, however even though Worgon pinned Gorbav and was about to kill him with his silver Sword, Che Gurrira shot Worgon delaying his death just enough for Ghana to arrive with backup and save the day. Catalan Crisis Althogh Gorbav didn't personally start the Crisis he was more than a little involved, he personally chose and helped Gorvan in the war, with some assictance in the choice of agents by Che Gurrira and Gali Qing. Ghana offensive Gorbav however was personally hands on involved in the Ghana Offensive, where he helped push through the 4th offensive with General Ghana, which for the most part consisted of minor battles, and one last super major battle, the battle of Bass Rock, a small town but with large strategic signifigance as it lead to the large and important centre of Trident a massive city which was at the Tri-point of 3 rivers, during the battle the Republican Army destroyed the rhino monarchy's army, and Gong Krell would later even defect to the republicans and kill Ryan McCracker XXXth. Siege of the Gorilla HQ The next major battle, was rather a siege, the Siege of the Gorilla HQ. Gorbav lead the offensive, from the South capturing the Outer and Inner Core, Gorbav used a lot of air support and rockets to cause some major damage, although less devastated than the East Side of the City, the South Side didn't fare all that much better. After relentless bombing and pushing Gorbav reached the main City Core. Duel of the faiths. On August 30th, Gorbav entered the Gorilla Royal Palace, to meet up and fight King Gortphiik. After a long duel on the stairs of the palace, which ended with Gorbav putting, his shadow valious up to Gortphiik's neck, Gortphiik finally surrendered. Khan and Gibbs After King Gortphiik's defeat he renounced his regency and dissolved the Kingdom. But General Khan and Governor Gibbs weren't having that. Both declared themselves to be the new King of the Gorilla Kingdom. Gibbs regime although the internationally acknowledged Gorilla state, fell rather shortly as it was encircled by republican and Khanist forces. After Gibbs had fled, Khan became the Monarchist sweet heart, and he pushed far into Republican lands re capturing the capital, however he would soon lose that land as one faithful night Republican Partisans would overwhelm and destroy most of his forces. The dependent Khanist forces were on life support, by the Ravens and Rhinos. After 1 last doomed offensive, the Monarchists were pushed back to Guernica, where on January 15th there was a final great battle between the republic against the rhinos, the ravens and the monarchists. During the battle Prince Razar was captured Marshall Ronald McDonald was killed, and Ryloth fled, with support for the monarchists ended. And finally on the 6th of February 28 BR, in 1 final duel between Gorbav and Krell aginst Khan, Khan finally died. And all last royalist forces fell. Presidency Active Foreign Policy Gorbav publically supported Lysandre, with money and aid, to help develop Lysandre Labs, and to have Lysandre Labs, quickly develop in exchange for new technologies. Gorbav also indirectly supported Rawlin.He was in favour of the toppling of the Wings Row Monarchy. Chima Alliance After allying with the wold tribe, after a long negotiation with Subtle Fox and Thundershard. The gorilla and wolf alliance was set up to appose the Croc-Raven alliance, and the Lion-Bear alliance, Gorbaskus was left as ambassador in the region, however after a long series of negotiations, and agreeing to the dissolutions of Wings Row Monarchy. An alliance was formed between the wolf-gorilla alliance and the lion-bear alliance along with the Wings Row Monarchy joining along. Political ideology Gorbav following the civil war ran on a platform of being a Social Democrat with his party: Peoples Party. However Gorbav is often described as a centrist because of his many Centre-Right Libretarian Policys. Such as small business's pay no taxes, along with privatisasions of some companys. Gorbav also has certain well proven laws, which forge his political philosophy and ideology. * Armed neutrality * Trade to ensure stability * Diplomatic leverage through Soft Power * Ensuring better life conditions under his citizens * A strong defensive military * Development of Outposts, roads and railroads to ensure, safe and fast trade * Rapid industrialisation through state investments, and later through Liberal reforms. 5-Year Plans The 5-Year plans will be described later, but here are the current ones: * 28-24 BR 1st Five-Year plan * 23-19 BR 2nd Five-Year plan * 18-15 BR 3rd Five-Year plan (Only 4 years, due to internal issues, and a new election called) * 14-10 BR 4th Five-Year plan * 9-5 BR 5th Five-Year plan * 4Br-0 PR 6th Five-Year plan Actions during the Inland/ Chima Civil War Gorbav's foreign policy Gorbav's foreign policy was often called by many, unreliable, he often switched sides and never upheld his alliances, he attempted an alliance with the minor tribes, twice but both times fell through, he attempted an alliance with the eagles, but abandoned it, in favour of a raven alliance, which Rawlin did not agree to. Gorilla-Bear alliance The Gorilla-Bear , signed by Gorbav and Blitz Bridger alliance at first was envisioned as an economic pact, the idea of it being that bears would be a net importer but also sell honey to the gorillas. The gorillas on there part would be a net exporter, exporting coffee, cocoa, and rare fruits. This would keep the bear population satisfied, and make the gorillas wealthier. Controversy Their has been a fair amount of controversy relating to Gorilla neutrality, the first was the sending of volunteers to the ravens, and although the volunteers did little, more than kidnapping, and harass some minor tribe fighters, and then leave. This led to a huge worsening of tensions, between the lions and their allies with the gorillas. The other bit of controversy was when the Gorillas gifted 2 helicopters to the bears, in exchange for the bears promising not to fight a war. Gorbav and failed raven alliances. Gorbav, has tried and failed several times to ally Rawlin, seeing him as a potential ally, since he was one of the last non-monarchists, however he consistently failed. first, he tried to ally with the eagles, then randomly broke off negotiations, to try and negotiate with Rawlin, when Rawlin came, Rawlin denied a gorilla alliance. Gorbav then attempted to send volunteers to ally, but that plan also failed. West-Sea expansionism Gorbav and the gorillas nowadays have one of the most powerful navy's on the West Sea. Gorbav was in love with the idea of having a large West-Sea colony, so once the opportunity was available he jumped on it, to build a large West-Sea super force, most notably a large populous city, which is now home to many factories and naval dockyards. He would be present at the opening of Casablanche as a town to tourists and business, following which it would rapidly flourish becoming an urban dreamscape of a city, and he would also unveil the King Gortphiik's Tomb Aircraft carrier. Post - civil war Following the Chima Civil war, Gorbav decided to take things into his own hands, when it came to diplomacy, Gorbav, decided that he needed to act diplomatically if the gorillas were to even survive. King Scorm negotiations Gorbav tried to make a non-aggression pact with the crawler empire, by sending Gorvan to negotiate with King Scorm, however those talks failed King Bliston's truce King Bliston was aware that the gorillas were the ones who dropped the chi down into The Gorge Of Eternal Depth and he decided that its best to have the gorillas neutral than at war with them, so a truce was signed and a trade deal in which King Bliston would provide Chi to the gorillas was also agreed to. Capital of Diplomacy Gorbav later attempted to make his Gorilla HQ the capital of diplomacy and to have ambassador from around the world be there, however, he was only able to get Crawler and rhino ambassadors. Bliston talks 2.0 Gorbav called King Bliston again for new talks, once upon arrival Gorbav decided that both should be fuly disarmed when they headed down, Gorbav led him down into the cave, through a massive tunnel, with cave engravings whilst asking different questions to Bliston. He then offered Bliston to speak with a Phoenix in through a well in the Royal Chamber, where all the Kings are buried, however as Bliston got back the answer he needed, Gorbav Securitate officers jumped out of the coffins passed a Shado Valious to Gorbav and arrested Bliston. Reconquista Gorbav would authorize Gorvan to head up North, to recapture the bear caves, although at first rather unsuccessful, to due the Crawles fortifying their position, eventuallt the massive 2000 man wolf army, and bear resistance arrived. Rapidly crushing Crawler forces, making them sue for peace. Although not an official peace, the Crawler empire was pushed out of bear territories securing their northern border. Attack on the Eagle Spire. Gorbav now involve in the war realised that if he was to win he needed a rapid knockout of the Crawler Empire. Although a long drawn out would guarantee Crawler failure, a rapid war would guarantee minimal casualties, and a rapid end to the war. So to enforce this belief, he offered he eagles a simple proposal: Abandon the crawlers or we bomb you. The eagles failed to abandon so, Gorbav decided to use the Gorbav gun to decimate a third of the main eagle spire. This resulted in many anti-gorilla sentiments across Chima including in his own tribe and, especially amongst the eagles and he crawler empire. Gorbav made a speech on CPB explaining his actions and the need to make tough choices. Gorbav was now fully commited to the war, as his failure, who surely result in a War Crimes Tribunal. Invasion of the Crawler empire Following Blistons arrest Gorbav turned around, got the entire army assembled, and pushed on the crawler empire, within 3 days surrounding Black Fang Mountain, and calling for surrender terms, he also began flooding Sector A on the Scorpion Kingdom Aperature Mesa base, Gorbav installed massive anti-air and big guns to enclose black fang mountain, and told them to surrender under the proposed "Fair deal": The Fair Deal: 1) The Crawler Empire abandons all claims in the inlands with the exception of claims in: The Grassy plains, great desert and bat island 2) All crawlers currently living outside of the outlands, are to be given a choice whether they are to stay where they are or return back to the empire. 3) The crawler empire is to be provided with chi 4) No crawler leaders are to be purged of their government positions. 5) Inland borders are to return to pre-war borders, minus the exceptions underlined above 6) Bears and ravens to regain full control of their lands, and to be compensated for their financial losses (Lives lost not accounted for) 7) The crawler empire is to adopt some sort of constitution guaranteeing basic rights and to have some sort of basic parliamentary democracy with free and fair elections. (The crawler empire may still remain a monarchy, even possibly one with much power but not absolute power) Electoral victory Gorbav returmed to proclaim victory for the Gorilla National Party, winning 60% of the vote and 136 of 200 seats, securing a 7th term, after 30 years in power. Death Gorbav died, the next day after the electoral victory, and as a result, all power was handed to Premier Gorvan, and Gorbav was buried. Burial: "*His body was in a coffin covered in the Gorilla flag, as a day of national grieving was declared, a massive statue of Gorbav paraded through the streets to his final resting place at his statue located in the Western part of the gorilla forest, where Gorbav grew up* *The national anthem is played at his funeral along with many famous war songs* *The First president has fallen, now its up to Gorvan to take up the mantle as second president of the gorilla republic*" Gorvan - Second president Gorvan steps up to a podium in the centre of the Gorilla Forest. Almost the entire tribe is gathered around him. All are clad in black, and most buildings are hung with it. "Brothers and Sisters! The First President of the Gorilla Republic is dead. Gorbav was a great leader. He overthrew a corrupt monarchy and brought our failing state to new levels of success. He will not be forgotten." There is constrained applause at this. "However, today is not the day to dwell upon these things. WAR is consuming Chima. We cannot afford to be caught by surprise as we mourn for Gorbav. Therefore, we must prepare. As I ascend to the position of Second President of the Gorilla Republic, I swear to you, the people, that I will not let all Gorbav's work be undone! He will not be forgotten, and will be honoured for all eternity! He, who brought freedom to our people!" There is widespread applause at this. "So, honouring the memory of Gorbav and all who died fighting for freedom, let us bring out tribe to new heights!" The crowd erupts into applause. Quotes -The volunteers have been removed. What have I done exactly to harm you, did the gorilla volunteers lead to even a single casualty? No. Lets be civilised shall we? I am not a pawn of anyone. My loyalty lies only, and I repeat only to my people. I will do all possible to avoid war and protect my people. If you are so confident that you will defeat or peace out with them why haven't you done so? I care more about my people, and their needs. Did I break my word, the answer is NO. Because the lions were attacked not you. If you were the first affected I would come to your help. As I stated to Chima Public Broadcast, I will not strike first. So what you are doing is unprovoked aggression, the exact same thing that the Crocs did at the Lion HQ. Look at your own hypocrisy. -Gorbav to Blitz Bridger on Gorilla neutrality in the lion inland war. -The time is now. The air can feel it. The land can taste it. Its the taste of revolution. Earlier today, I and 8 other governors of the Western Regions of The Gorillan lands have declared, the Gorillan Republic. *begins speaking with much vigour and passion* We will not stop until our goals are achieved. This monarchy is on life support, and it will die, it will fall. Our kings have not obeyed the Constitution, they do not care for us! They have suppressed our rights, and they have suppressed our freedoms! They are an archaic age-old institution that has failed us, and they will continue to fail us. They do not care for reforms, or the demands of both the people, and the new age. We will win! We will be victorious! You may try to take our lands, our allies, but you will never take our freedoms! You will never take away our ideas! Your suppression will do nothing but brew more hate, it will only brew more resentment. At this rate their will be no reform, the people who are poor, will stay poor. We need a revolution! The people's revolution is unstoppable! We are unconquerable!!! The army that won the victory over the eagles, is now in revolt! They are tired! They are angry! They have revolted! Your loyalist commanders are being destroyed by republican gunships, state troopers are in all out mutiny against you. . Your loyalty numbers are a façade, only 1 in 5 gorillas actually support you, and as your reign of terror continues, you will have no allies, and your kingdom will be swallowed by the fires of revolution and burned, to ash!!! -Gorbav's call to gorillas for revolution. Flag of the gorilla republic.png Category:Monarchies Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Leader Category:Gorillas Category:All Articles